It is necessary in submerged pumps to carry the electric cable in watertight fashion through the motor frame, and higher requirements than normal are also imposed on this inlet arrangement in the particular respect that the cable must not slide in the inlet if it should be pulled for one reason or another. There are cases in which people have tried to lift the submerged pump by its cable.